Lost without you
by StormyFlame
Summary: TyKa Twoshot. Tyson stays out in the rain to think things over. When he gets sick, will he and Kai ever show their feelings? And how does Kai feel when he has to 'kill' the one he loves so much?


**SF: **Hey everyone!! This is a surprise fic I decided to make ; ) I just had an idea and thought what the heck and wrote it down. Tell me what you think. Please R&R thanks!!

**Warnings: **contains ooc ness, randomness, angst, depressing moments, character death, and **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read : D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **TyKa Twoshot. Tyson stays out in the rain to think things over. When he gets sick, will he and Kai ever show their feelings? And how does Kai feel when he has to 'kill' the one he loves so much?

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'**_Blah'_** - Flashback

The midnight haired teen sat on the bench, letting the rain pour down his face, soaking him. _'Rage… hate. That's all I feel right now.'_ He thought, sitting lone in the park, thinking, and letting the rain soak him more and more.

The sky was dark. One reason was because it was night, but mostly because of the black clouds that let the rain fall heavily. The trees blew noisily in the wind, it was the middle of winter so to Tyson, the heavy raindrops felt like ice hitting his skin.

The teen was out there because he had got frustrated at the dojo and left, left his friends and warm home without anything but a t shirt and trousers. _'_

_Why do they have to keep talking about it? I don't understand. I hate him so much one minute… and the next, I love him more than anything and miss him to bits.'_

Kai had left… That was the main reason Tyson was there. _'If I can't be with him… even as a friend, then I can't be with anyone.'_ He shivered a little, but continued scowling at the floor.

It happened a month ago. Tyson walked to Kai's room to tell the older teen they were going out, and he was gone… no note, no goodbye, nothing to even show he had been there.

**_Flashback – "OK I'll tell him." The bluenett said as he ran to Kai's room. "Kai? Kai?" He called sweetly. He knocked twice before walking in "Hey Ka…" He was cut off as he stared at the empty room. _**

**_It took a while to sink in but when it did, the bluenett was angry and upset. "No..." was all he could rasp out before he silently broke down. He was sick of Kai always leaving, and couldn't take it any more._**

**_When Max, Rei, Hillary and Kenny thought he was taking too long, they went to Kai's room, only to find Tyson crying quietly on the floor and clutching his knees. _**

**_"H…He's gone… AGAIN." He shouted, puling his hand away and punching the wall next to him. He watched angrily as blood appeared. _**

**_The others watched him with sad eyes before leaving him alone to think, they would comfort him when he calmed down. – end flashback._**

Tyson had been out in the storm for so long, that he no longer noticed the rain. _'I'll probably die out here. I don't care; I didn't even get to know why Kai left. I didn't think he would ever leave us again. No matter how much I try and hate him, never forgive him… I always do… I love him and always forgive him. I have loved him for so long now, it's quite crazy.'_ He thought staring blankly ahead.

'_I've been out here for about three hours now. I feel so weak and horrible. Would Kai miss me if I went… if I died? No I'm not going to die not until I see him again. But I need to think.'_ He sneezed then decided to lie down to think better. He rolled over to face the sky, keeping his eyes shut because the rain was too heavy.

Before he knew it he was beginning to drift of to sleep. _'No, can't, sleep. Need to think some more then sleep.'_ He thought groggily.

He couldn't force himself to stay awake, no matter how much he wanted to. He jus lay there, listening to the strong wind, rain and trees blowing, feeling number every second.

'_Well… it looks like I'll never get to see Kai again. Even if it's for one last time. Please, not now I want to see him… just once.'_ He thought sadly.

He was just about to give up hope when two warm arms wrapped around him, picking him up and wrapping a coat around him.

His thoughts were completely blank because he felt so tired; all he could do was lightly curl his fingers around the stranger's coat.

After a while Tyson's body went totally limp as he let the darkness wash over him. The stranger took him back to the dojo as quickly as he could.

Once he got there, he walked straight in because the door was open. He walked into the living room at a quick pace, coming to a stop when loud gasps were heard.

"T… Tyson?" Max cried as he saw his near dead best friend. Tears built up in his eyes as he watched. The other faces in the room looked frightened and happy at the same time.

Grandpa walked to the stranger taking Tyson from his arms and rushing off to sort him out, before he got too sick, muttering thanks. Tyson was already a deathly white colour and needed help fast.

After a while the tension broke. "My god… You found him. Th… thank you, so much. Who are you?" Rei spoke.

The stranger hesitated, then pulled his hood down, tearing louder gasps from the group. "KAI?" They all chorused, glaring at the boy but looking shocked.

"How dare you show your face here. It's because of you that he's like this." Rei growled. Kai looked away guiltily.

"I had things to take care of, I'm sorry; I didn't think I would be this long." He replied.

"I'm sorry too Kai. I think you should leave. And what are the chances of you running into Tyson now? Did you plan this or something?" Hillary questioned softly.

"No, I would never hurt him. I was just lucky enough to have seen him. I didn't mean to leave I just… had things on my mind." He explained.

"Why… why did you leave? You know it hurts him when you leave. I bet you did want this to happen." Rei accused.

"NO. No I already explained. I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't EVER hurt Tyson because, I… I… I love." He replied, taking a deep breath. He looked at their impatient faces.

_'I have no other choice. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say.'_ He thought, looking at his friends again. "Because I love him. I'm in love with Tyson." He choked out, a stray tear sliding down his cheek.

He hadn't ever loved anyone, let alone tell people, he felt uncomfortable. He turned to leave feeling unwanted, when a hand was felt on his shoulder. He turned slowly giving a questioning look.

"Kai listen. We're sorry ok? He needs you. Without you he might die because… well we had an argument and he told us, that there's no point living if the person closest to you isn't there." Hillary murmured sadly.

Kai held a shocked look and agreed to stay, taking his shoes and coat off. "So where have you been?" Kenny asked, breaking the silence.

"I got a call, from someone who worked for Voltaire; he said I had to fill out some paper work or something. I didn't think I would be long so I went without leaving a note. I thought I could think things over too, why I was gone. Well I was longer than expected and I couldn't contact you, so I thought I would just be as fast as I could and get back." He explained in full.

Kai couldn't read the other's expressions. "Is that all? We thought you had left us again. Tyson was off of everything for the whole month, he only eats a little… now he's probably sick." Rei said.

They all looked worried for a while until grandpa returned. They all looked at him hopefully, especially Kai. "He's alright at the moment. He looks sick though. He's awake maybe you should see him, probably together." He informed.

He looked at Kai and smiled "Great you're back, T-man will be so happy. Well once he stops being annoyed with you." He said cheerfully, though Kai could see right through it, that he was worried for Tyson just as much. He could see it in the old man's eyes.

"Little dudes, I will be out for the weekend, I'm leaving tonight… soon actually. Take care of my little homeboy ya dig?" He asked in an odd way.

"Sure we will gramps." Max said giggling then said goodbye. They walked slowly to Tyson's room, not knowing what to say.

"Wait outside until we tell you to come in." Rei said, motioning to Kai.

He nodded and watched as the others entered. Tyson was in his bed with extra covers on top to keep him warm. He looked so pale with a blue tint in his face especially his lips.

He was shaking lightly and looked like he was in pain. "Ty… are you ok? I was so worried about you." Max asked the teen softly, walking to his bed.

"Y… yeah Max I'm fine…" He struggled out. _'I won't tell them I'm sick. I'll be strong.'_ He thought calmly.

"Tyson were ashamed of you. How could you pull a stunt like that? It was really selfish of you. What if you had died?" Kenny complained.

"I'm sorry chief. I won't do it again honest." He reassured. _'Because I won't even be able to get up I'm so tired.'_ He thought again more darkly.

"Tyson we know you did it because of Kai. We have something to show you… to get over the fact that he was never here." Rei started. Tyson sat up; taking his time because of the pain and tiredness, then cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

"What?" He lightly asked. Rei motioned to the door, moving aside, the others joined him and watched.

Tyson glared at the door for a second, and then watched as it opened. _'It's now or never Hiwatari.'_ Kai thought to himself. He walked in slowly, stopping as he got in the room.

Tyson's breath hitched as he gazed into Kai's eyes. "No… you're not real." He muttered sadly, looking away.

"I'm more than real… Tyson" He replied, walking to the boy's bed bed.

He knelt down in front of it looking the teen in the eye. "Why did you leave?" Tyson whispered.

"I had business to take care of, back in Russia. I wasn't planning to stay gone this long. I'm so sorry." He explained in a shorter way. Tyson glared at the duel haired blader.

He went to punch Kai but failed miserably as it was only like a small tap. He was so weak. He trembled and tears began to build up in his eyes.

"Tyson." The older blader whispered, catching Tyson's hand as it fell.

"Kai." The bluenett sobbed back, letting the tears fall. Kai sat on the edge of the bed taking the boy into his arms, rubbing his back gently.

"Shh I'm here Tyson. Stop crying, you'll only make yourself sicker." He soothed.

"I just… can't believe… you… are back." He cried. He tried returning the hug but couldn't, he was too tired. He stopped crying only a little while after because Kai managed to calm him down.

"You get some sleep. That's an order." Kai urged.

"Heh... Onl… Only if you… s… stay with me." He stammered, wiping his eyes.

"No, I can't. You need to sleep. You don't need me here." He argued back.

"I won't sleep knowing you could leave at any moment. Stay here, please. Only for one night." Tyson pleaded. _'I sound like a stupid sap but it's true, I can't sleep knowing he might leave.'_ The thought saddened him further.

"Hn. Alright, if I have to." He eventually replied. The other bladers looked at them happily before saying goodnight and leaving.

"You saved me didn't you?" The bluenett asked quietly.

"Yes." Kai replied.

"Thank you." He whispered. Kai nodded in return, he would do anything for the bluenett. He took his clothes off leaving his boxers on. _'Oh. My. God.'_ Was Tyson's only thought as Kai jumped in the other side of the double bed.

"I missed you." Tyson whispered, rolling over to look at the boy. _'He has beautiful eyes and those lips… I could kiss them. Ahh I feel terrible, so much pain and these thoughts…' _He watched as Kai got comfortable.

"I… missed you too." The older teen replied. Tyson shivered again then coughed quite violently. "Tyson are you ok?" Kai asked worriedly, helping the younger boy sit up again.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." He said when the coughing stopped. He winced then wiped his mouth and looked at his hands, closing them just as fast as it happened.

"What was that?" Kai questioned, pointing to Tyson's hands.

"It'snothing, I just needatissue." He replied a little too fast.

"Tyson show me now." Kai ordered.

"No." He fought back.

Kai looked him in the eyes… "Please…" He tried. Keeping his eyes locked on Kai's, he let the boy take his hands and open them. He gasped "blood?" Tyson nodded his head, and then collapsed back down to a laying position.

Kai kept his eyes on the bluenetts wondering ones. "Ty… Tyson I'm really worried about you. What if you get much worse?" Kai admitted.

"I won't don't worry about me I'll be ok." He whispered back.

"Don't lie to me Tyson. Of all people don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes, your sick and you know it!" he argued.

"Yeah, Yeah I am Kai. Does that make it any easier in me telling you? No." He returned. He rolled over, trying to get to sleep, shivering once more.

"You cold?" Kai asked, peering over the younger teen.

"Uhh no, well, a little. It's just shivers really." He replied, glancing above him. Kai nodded then reached over to turn the lamp off.

When he lay back down, he just watched the ceiling, not being able to see it. When he thought Tyson was asleep, he cautiously took the boy's hand, holding it in a firm grip.

"Tyson I can't lose you. Please get through this. Goodnight." He whispered. He ran his thumb once over the bluenetts hand before returning it back, then tried getting to sleep. Tyson stirred quietly, cracking open an eye.

_'__He does care. I never understood before but he really does care about me, though he doesn't always show it. We are close friends.'_ The bluenett thought happily, before closing an eye and going back to sleep.

It was about six in the morning when Kai was woken. Something told him, something wasn't right. When he woke up Tyson was in a lot of pain and found it quite hard to breathe.

_'It feels like I'm drowning, suffocating… dieing. I can't breathe. There's so, much, pain.' _Tyson thought angrily. He struggled around trying to change the feeling but nothing was working.

After a while Kai's common sense kicked in and he called an ambulance. He gave Tyson some pain killers then held his hand tightly. "It's ok Ty. Its ok they'll be here soon. Hold on and try to breathe for me." He said, soothing the boy.

"K…Kai." Was all Tyson could struggle out. _'I can't hold on much longer, this pain and… lack of oxygen is too much for me… to take.'_ He thought before passing out.

A look of pain was on Kai's face as he watched Tyson in agony, then passing out. _'Oh Tyson. Please be ok. Please be ok. I knew this would happen, but you can get though it.'_ Kai thought as he heard sirens in the distance.

The bladebreakers had heard Tyson's cries and run in to see what was happening. They all had looks of shocks on their faces, and looked like he was dieing.

"He's ok guys. Just feeling a little under the weather is all. Don't look like he's really, really sick… he…isn't." He tried telling them.

They didn't believe him and waited impatiently for the ambulance which was so close. "Tyson. It's going to be ok, were getting help." Max said, even though the bluenett couldn't hear him.

Kai looked sadly at the team, _'This is all because of me. Tyson would be fine if I hadn't left. I need to right things then work it all out.'_ He thought glumly.

When the ambulance arrived, Tyson was rushed in quickly, no one being allowed to go with him. "That man said that we can't go in for at least an hour." Kai said, looking t his team and friends.

"So what. We aren't leaving him to do this alone. For all we know he could be dead when we get there. I'm not allowing that." Rei growled.

"I was about to say I'm going. I was going to ask if you were coming." Kai replied bitterly. Rei nodded then walked out, Max following behind.

"Come on Kai we need to see if Tyson will be ok." Hillary said.

Kai followed his friends in walking to the hospital, but when he couldn't take it any more, began running. "I can't stand this any more, we're all walking and they could be trying to resuscitate him right this second. I'll meet you all there." Kai shouted back.

The others looked at each other "Well, he's right, let's go." Kenny spoke.

Once there, Kai went straight to the main desk asking for the bluenett. He found out the boy was ok and in one of the rooms upstairs.

_'Thanks god he's ok. I was so worried.'_ He thought whilst searching for the room. The bladebreakers weren't far behind, asking for their friend at the desk.

Kai came to a stop in front of the door. _'Should I go in? I'm afraid of what I'll find. Should I leave? No, I'm staying.'_ He cautiously opened the door.

_'If no one's stopping me from going in… I may as well.'_ He walked in the small white room. Taking note of Tyson on the bed, he had a few machines attached to him and was asleep.

There wasn't much light in the room, just what came in through the half open curtains. Kai took a seat next to the boy, taking his hand as if it would break, and holding it.

"Tyson, it's me, Kai." He spoke softly hoping the boy would wake up. It wasn't much use. "Poor Ty, this was my entire fault. He looks so pale and weak, so hurt. What have I done?" He said to no one in particular.

"What have you done? That's a good question. He waited out in the rain for you to come home. He didn't even eat that much." Rei's voice said next to him.

"Yeah I know. It makes me feel sick to the stomach knowing I did this to him." Kai replied, noticing how thin Tyson was looking. "Tyson, I'm… so sorry. Please wake up. I need to see you're ok." He tried again.

The bluenett didn't move but Kai waited anyway. "I want to talk to a doctor or something about his condition." Kai murmured looking at his friends.

They were also seated around the boy. "Go and see the one out there then." Kenny informed pointing at the door. Kai nodded walking out.

He saw the nurse going through some paper work. He asked if she knew anything about Tyson's condition and she did.

"Yes. Uh let me see, oh, he's on life support and has trouble breathing on his own. He's quite sick and looks a bit thin. Oh he has pneumonia, quite badly. That's what it says here. I hope that helps." She informed before leaving to help a patient.

"I… I can't understand…. Tyson, why? What do I do?" He mumbled, fingering his hair. He walked back in the room slowly.

"Hey… Kai." A friendly but weak voice chirped.

"Tyson! You're awake?" Kai replied, taking his seat.

"Yeah… what did… the doctors say?" He asked worriedly between breaths.

"Uhh they said. That you're ok. You'll get better in no time." He lied.

Tyson smiled at him _'He's lying I can tell. Why would he lie to me? It's not fair, now he's back I'm dieing. I'll never get to be with the one I love.'_ He thought sadly.

It must have shown on his face because, Kai grabbed his hand, stroking his thumb along it. Tyson was still lying down, not enough strength to get up.

_'I may as well tell him. There's no point. I can't take it any more, if I just… die the others won't think I knew.'_ He told himself.

"You're… lying." He whispered, looking to Kai casually.

"What? N… no I'm not."

"But Kai… you are... I'm going… to die… and you know it."

"No Tyson you're not. Only you can be the judge of whether you die or not. And don't talk about your self dying how do you think we feel?"

"I really don't… know, but I'll tell… you what… I do know… This right here… this, is a life support machine... My mom was on one of these… when she died, I was only small, but I'll never… forget, what they look like." He rasped, the argument had cleared all his energy.

The others looked at him sadly when he mentioned his dead mother, they all knew about it. Kai turned around on the chair, back facing Tyson and their friends.

"I forgot." He simply said, but with an odd tone.

"Kai?" Tyson said softly "Are you… crying?"

"No… Yeah… I am. I don't want you to die. Please don't, I'll do anything. If this is to get back at me for leaving, I'd rather kill myself than see you die." He replied, wiping his face, still not looking at his friends.

"Kai… I'm not… doing this… to get back at you… I just don't… have enough… strength, I'm sick." He whispered loud enough for the teen to hear. "I don't want you ever… hurting your self Kai... Hear me now, NEVER… hurt your self… no matter what… happens. You didn't… do this to me; I chose… to go out… that night." He added just as quiet.

"Alright... I'm not going to argue with you. You need to rest. I hate that you need to breathe in between most words because you're sick. Get better please." Kai spoke quietly, still not facing the team. _'__I made you like this.'_

They could tell he was still crying because his head was down and he was ever so lightly shaking. _'I can't take this anymore.'_ "Kai… look at me… Turn back around." Tyson ordered softly.

To their amazement he did as he was told, keeping his head low, so the others couldn't see his face. Tyson sat up as much as his body would let him and reached out a hand.

He placed his finger and thumb on Kai's chin lifting it up. "Kai… it's ok. I won't… let you down, I'll be… alright." He breathed, looking the boy he loved in the eye.

"I know you will Tyson. I… I'm just scared." He admitted, trying to look away. Tyson took one of Kai's hands, bringing it to his lips, to place a long and feathery soft kiss on his knuckles, never breaking eye contact. Kai watched with a questioning gaze.

"This… is like… my promise." Tyson whispered, taking a deep breath, and then lying back down. For once Kai dared to smile… a real one, one which made Tyson smile too, no matter how he was feeling.

"You can… always make me… smile Kai… your smile… is beautiful, but you never… do it." He stated making Kai blush.

"You think? Erm… thanks… I guess." He replied blushing harder.

"You two never cease to amaze me, when you two are together it's like none of us exist. Did you even know we were here?" Hillary asked, watching the two teens snap out of their daze and turn a deep shade of red.

"hehe… Woops" the bluenett chuckled, then winced. The duel haired blader next to him noticed.

"Tyson you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah just the… pain killers… wearing off." Was the reply.

They all sat there watching over Tyson and talking with him until eventually, it was time for the gang to leave… Kai was having none of it.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with Ty. You can't make me go." He argued, pulling away from the team and nurses.

"Tyson needs his rest Kai." Max growled, pulling harder. The fuss was havoc there were too many people in the small room. Tyson had fallen asleep a while ago not waking up through the arguments being made.

The argument went on until the room went silent. A long heart wrenching 'beeeeeeeeeep' ran through the room. Kai stopped struggling altogether and turned to look at Tyson's thin and pale form.

"Tyson? Tyson NOOO." Kai screamed as he stopped struggling and fell to his knees. The bladebreakers were so shocked they didn't know what to do, they just watched as the nurses and doctors rushed in to help. It was out of the blue, none of them expected that to happen.

Kai was distraught, he had been thrown out and he kept pacing. When he started getting violent towards people they had to sedate him. He threatened to stab an innocent doctor because they wouldn't tell him if Tyson was ok.

He woke up, lying along the chairs in the waiting room; he caught some of his friends conversation. "At least he died in his sleep. It's what he would have wanted. I still can't believe it happened just like that though." Rei said to Max, trying to comfort the boy.

Kai struggled a bit, and then got up, getting various stares. "Is Ty dead? He can't be. I LOVE HIM." Kai shouted, punching the wall.

"We don't know yet Kai. We don't know. And try keeping your voice down." Hillary said sadly. Just as that was said, a doctor walked out of the room.

"Are you here for Tyson?" He questioned. The five friends nodded, waiting hopefully for and answer. "Ok we managed to get him back…" He started.

"But he is in an unbearable amount of pain and is finding it harder to breathe as the hours go on. He will die, I'm sorry there's nothing we can do. He will either have to suffer and die… or you can always… remove the life support system." He informed.

"No. No way. NO DAMN WAY." Kai screeched, launching at the man. Max and Rei held him back, finding it quite hard. "Stop… Stop it Kai… You're being… so un-Kai like." Max growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, that's just the way it is. It's your choice, we can either pull it now… or he will suffer." The doctor added calmly.

"I don't want him to suffer, but I don't want to lose him either. He's so young, so innocent and kind hearted, why does it happen to all the good ones?" Kai asked no one, rage fading and becoming sadness.

"No, I can't lose him forever. I don't want to." He whimpered. He stopped struggling and Max and Rei slowly let him go. 'I don't care how un-Kai like I am. I love Tyson and I won't be afraid of showing it any more.' He thought, looking to the floor.

"Well I'm afraid he doesn't have long, possibly a few days. He will need better equipment later for his breathing though. What do you want to do?" The doctor asked sadly.

"I… I'll… I'll remove the life support. Let me talk to him first." He pleaded. The doctor nodded and let the blader in the room. First Kai turned around and looked at his friends.

"It's ok Kai we want to remember Tyson being happy… you let us know ok…" Kenny said teary eyed. Kai nodded, smiling once, then waving goodbye.

He then walked in the room spotting Tyson, he was awake and watching him. "Hey Tyson. You had me so worried." Kai spoke.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… the pain was… too much." He replied.

"Tyson… are you… in pain now?" He hesitated in asking.

"Yes. I have never… felt… anything like it." He whispered back. Kai's eyes watered up slightly,

"I have something to tell you Ty. I've wanted to tell you for a very long time, but I was too scared. I've now left it far too late… and I won't get another chance." Kai started worriedly. He was fiddling with his fingers and not looking at the bluenett.

"What… is it Kai?" Tyson softly asked. Kai looked deep in his friend's eyes telling him what he deserved to hear… just three words...

"I love you." He mumbled. There was a pause and Kai never took his eyes from Tyson's _'I'll be strong this time.'_ He promised. Tyson's eyes watered up at those heart felt words.

"Kai… you don't know… how long… I have waited… for you to say that… I love you too Kai koi." He choked, holding his arms out.

"Tyson. I have waited half my life to say that to you." Kai said, leaning on the bed to hug his lover.

"Lay by me Kai. Lay here while I sleep." He said with a glint in his eyes. _'Does he know? Does he know I'm here to kill him?'_ Kai lay on the bed next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms protectively around him, minding the wires.

They lay there in the peace and quite for a minute, only the sounds of the machines and Tyson's laboured breathing. From the door, the bladebreakers watched as their two friends who fell in love, lay together happy and carefree.

They knew it would soon be over which was the sad part. "It's so sad. They could never be together properly." Max cried, as Hillary rubbed his back soothingly. She also had a tear stained face.

Rei was trying to be strong and Kenny was still crying. "We should go; we don't want to watch Tyson die." Kenny whimpered.

"Just a little longer Kenny, we need to know Ty goes truly happy." Rei said quietly in a shaky voice.

"Tyson I love you more than anything life could ever give me. Always remember that." Kai told the boy he loved.

"Thanks Kai… I love you too… more than you… will ever know… I trust you." He replied, snuggling closer to the older teen. _'It's like he does know. He does know what I'm here to do. He'll be in my heart forever. I LOVE YOU TYSON. My heart feels torn and you're still here.'_ He thought sadly to himself.

"Tyson…" Kai breathed, leaning down to capture Tyson's lips in their first kiss. It was light, but held so much meaning. Tyson took another deep breath before kissing Kai back, harder than the first one.

The kiss was slow, Tyson wanted to show his lover how much he really did love him. He licked Kai's bottom lip making the older teem moan and open his mouth.

Kai felt like he was in heaven as he licked Tyson's tongue with his own, twirling them together. Tyson moaned and further deepened the kiss, ignoring his need to breathe.

Kai's hands went to stroke up and down Tyson's back whilst the bluenetts hands were in his hair. Their tongues twirled together a couple more times before Tyson had to breathe.

As the younger teen pulled his tongue out, Kai closed his mouth to suck on it making Tyson moan once more. The younger teen took in a few deep breaths, trying to regain his senses.

Kai moved his mouth to Tyson's neck, sucking and nipping it. "Mine." He growled, smirking at his lover. Tyson giggled then buried his head in Kai's chest.

Kai smiled down at him, stroking his hair, lulling him to sleep. "I love you Kai… I'll always… love you, forever… no matter where I am." He said leaning up to kiss Kai's lips slowly, then returning to his place.

"I love you too Ty. Never forget that. No matter where life takes us. Always know I will love you." Kai replied, tears building up once again. _'No I refuse to let them fall. I will not cry in front of my lover. I'll be strong for us both.'_ He thought, glaring at the far wall.

He replaced the look with one of happiness, because he finally told Tyson how he felt, it was like a dream come true. _'But now I need to let him be free. He can't stay a few more days in complete pain just because of me.'_

From their place at the door, even Rei had started crying. It was such a romantic and heart warming moment for the two lovers, then they would be torn apart.

"Come on guys… lets go. We want to remember Tyson when he was happy, not when he was dead." Rei said, mimicking Kenny's words. They all agreed saying their silent goodbyes… then leaving the hospital together.

Kai knew Tyson was asleep; He kept twirling the silky blue locks around his fingers, listening to the sound of his slow heart beat. A knock was heard, and Tyson's doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry. It's time to unplug the machine." He said apologetically. Kai looked like he had been torn in two. He slowly got out of the bed, minding not to wake his lover up. He kissed him once more, softly on the lips.

Then stood next to the plug, holding Tyson's hand, and watching his innocent face as he slept. He watched as the doctor gave him an injection, to make sure he stayed asleep…

"I love you Ty… FORGIVE ME…" He cried as he slipped the plug out. He watched helplessly, as any sign of life… drifted from his soul mate.

He listened in pain as the heart monitor grew fainter. He felt Tyson's grip on his hand tighten for one second, then go limp and lifeless. When the nasty continuous 'beeeeeeeeeep' was heard, Kai completely broke down.

"TYSON I'M SO SORRY LOVE. I'M SO SORRY.I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." He cried, letting all the pain, hurt and loneliness show.

"I will see you in the next life lover. Please don't forget me until I see you again. It shouldn't be long love, it shouldn't be long. No… I'm so lost with out you, I shouldn't have pulled it. But I needed to. Goodbye Ty love." He cried, holding Tyson's cold hand like a lifeline.

He knew he would never see his boyfriend again, at least not until he died. The doctor looked sadly at the broken teen, and walked out, giving him time to himself.

Eventually, Kai had to go home, Tyson's friends deserved to know that he was gone. He told the people at the hospital to keep his lover's body very safe and that, if anything happened to it, he would personally break their necks.

He wanted the nicest and most expensive funeral he could make for Tyson, and he was going to do it. The journey back to the dojo seemed far too long for him and it made him think more about what had happened, and about his love for the blue eyed teen.

When he got home the others watched shocked at Kai's sadness, as he sat on the couch, bringing his legs to his chest, and crying. Just letting it all out, all the pain he was feeling and not caring what the others thought.

They had never expected him to be so upset, it hurt them all. "Ty… Ty I miss you so much. I love you baby, I love you." He cried. He sat there for a while before talking.

"Hey… I want the BEST most expensive funeral for my Ty. I would use all the money I had." He whimpered. They all hated it, Kai; the strongest person had broken down.

"Poor Kai, he's lost the only thing that ever mattered to him." Rei mumbled.

"Kai, we're all sorry. Tyson was my best friend. He would have wanted you to be happy, not sad. Please be happy at least just why we plan his funeral. We don't want his spirit to be upset at his funeral do we?" Max explained as cheerfully as he could, which wasn't enough.

Kai sat for a minute before his crying calmed down, he felt so tired and so drained. _'I can't sleep without Ty here. I can't sleep knowing he's gone. But I need to try. I will do as Max said about making the funeral good.'_ He thought, getting up, and walking to his room.

The others watched the broken teen sadly as he disappeared around the corner, tears falling once again. Kenny looked to the group sadly; he had been the one to call Tyson's grandpa. "How did he take it Kenny?" Hillary asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not good, not good at all. Especially because he didn't get to say goodbye or see Ty before he died. We didn't take care of Ty when we said we would. We also need to tell him about the funeral when we can too." He replied guiltily, looking to the floor.

"It's ok chief… we tried our best, there was nothing else we could have done." Hillary said. They watched each other sadly in silence, showing their respect for their loved friend.

Kai sat on his bed, viciously wiping the tears from his face. _'I don't understand. I try so hard not to cry, it's just not me… but it's too hard. I haven't cried this much since I can remember… I don't remember ever crying. But I love Tyson so much I'll miss him. I know I'll see him again though, just not for a long time. The worst part is… he won't be here to help me through life, like he has been.'_

He lay down watching the ceiling before feeling too tired to stay awake. "I love you Tyson... forever." He murmured, before silently crying himself to sleep.

SF: How was it? I almost made myself cry writing that :S well please review and I will write the next chapter soon. I have two ideas so would you like it to be a happy ending or and angsty one? Maybe both? Reviewers choice. thanks ; )


End file.
